Many different approaches have been used to accomplish re orientation of bundles of materials being fed at a selected feed rate along a single path. The process typically involved includes temporarily stopping the forward progress of the bundle feed while successive bundles are engaged, lifted, turned, then moved to a selected position before being allowed to progress on to an ultimate position.
The above process is common in the corrugated board industry where loose stacks of box blanks (bundles) are moved in a row along a feed conveyor. It is typical that the bundles are moved single file along a conveyor to a station where the successive bundles are stopped before being shifted to a new orientation. A simple path change for the bundles is relatively easily accomplished. It is where the bundles are to be rotated to a new angular position that difficulty is experienced.
Bundle rotation has typically been accomplished by engaging and rotating the bundle with a rotation apparatus. Rotation is usually accomplished by engaging opposite sides of the bundle between clamping devices, then rotating the devices and clamped bundle to a selected orientation.
Common rotation devices clamp the bundle at top and bottom surfaces. The bottom clamp member is usually designed to lift the bundle off the conveying surface, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Re. No. 35,066 to Martin (granted Oct. 17, 1995). Forward progress of the successive bundles must be stopped while this operation takes place. This has the effect of slowing progress of the bundles to their ultimate destinations.
The present invention eliminates the need for stopping progress of the bundles to accomplish repositioning and rotation of the successive bundles by engaging selected bundles as they move along, while simultaneously shifting bundle position and rotating the bundle without slowing forward bundle progress. Thus the feed rate of the bundles need not be slowed or interrupted.